toweringfandomcom-20200213-history
Yen Sid, Master of Kingdoms
Yen Sid, one of the masters of all Ten Kingdoms in the known world. He is a master towards his own son he raised: Mickey Mouse. He was known to be the master of all creatures and monsters in the known realms. Even though everyone sees him as a cold man who has no intention to be soft on, he had been really soft on one of his students that made him bounce with joy and delight in many ways: Andrea Garcia. Appearances Yen Sid is a stern-looking elderly gentleman with his signature sorcerer hat atop his head. He has a long gray beard reaching down underneath his chest. He has small eyes with tiny pupils as well as a long aqua-colored vestment which he wears in all appearances. Personality Being rather mysterious, not too much is known about the sorcerer. He is wise, practical and most often seen with a serious tone in such a way that it often quashes Mickey's playful nature into obedience. Most who encounter Yen Sid often can be bound to be intimidated by his appearance but underneath his fierce look, lies a heart of gold. Surprisingly, he is very forgiving and actually has a sense of humor. He is more than aware of Mickey's mischief and willing to deal with this; putting it aside to teach his apprentice. Underneath his harsh exterior is a man who strongly believes in his apprentices, no matter what mischief they may get into. Powers and Abilities Most of Yen Sid's magic is obtained through his sorcerer hat. With the hat, he is known to conjure up mystic clouds and bring to life inanimate objects. Despite this, he has abilities without the hat, presumably through years of study and discipline in practicing the arts of sorcery. When Mickey accidentally flooded the tower with the hat, Yen Sid stormed in and forced the water to dissolve and while so, he created large waves—all without the hat. History In his youthful years when he was growing up, he had a younger brother that always been by his side when they were playing in the backyard or anywhere they were being taken when their father told them that they have training in the woods: Menorah Xita. When his father told them that they are First-Blood, Legendary Pureblood, and Half-Demon, they asked their father what they were. His father said that he was born a demon and legendary pureblood while their mother was a first blood. As Yen Sid heard this, he asked his father why he brought them out here. His father told them that it is he who takes on the throne to all ten kingdoms. As Yen Sid's heard this, his brother thought that he was special, that he was better because the youngest is better and smarter than the oldest. But their father made it clear that Yen Sid was the one who takes on the line as all three top known creatures. Fifteen years later after his birthright was given to him, he was married to a woman who was the daughter of the Vampire King, Alucard the Brave. In that process, he and his wife had given birth to a son who was meant to be king of Fantasia, as the prophecy states. But after they were concieved with another child, his brother, now known as the Dark Heartless King: Xehanort, predicted that Yen Sid will gain a daughter, one that will take his own life. In that very moment, Yen Sid was worried that his child will kill her own uncle. After Yen Sid's wife was going through labor, Yen Sid saw that his wife doesn't have much time for her and the child to survive the process. After three whole hours, the child died at birth and the wife died when the child was brought to the world, but never made it. Two months after, Yen Sid gathered sixteen keybladers and gave them each a power that will guarantee they will win the battle. When the battle was over, everything was at peace, but the sixteen keybladers that gave all they have to save their kingdoms had died while saving the worlds altogether, and Xehanort's army was defeated by a total of 1,234, 567 members of their team destroyed, and the main sixteen enemies died with despair. Present Day It has been at least ten centuries since the battle between Yen Sid's Team and Lord Xehanort's Team went to battle, and everything was still in place. But, one day when a group of kids were playing, they saw a cat turning into a man. As they saw the man, it was Yen Sid, and he survived for the last ten centuries and looking for something. As he turned his head to the group of children, he asked who their names were. Yen Sid heard that they were Henry Frost, Agnarr of Arendelle, and Angus of DunBroch. As he disappeared, he cast a spell on them to make sure their children will take on the name of Yen Sid's new Keybladers. Category:Character Category:Master Category:Royalty Category:King Category:Father Category:Sibling Category:Yen Sid's Team